Astraya's not what you think
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Astraya's Optimus Prime's girlfriend. Ratchet's her best friend. Love doubles up. Optimus gets an idea. All hell breaks loose.


Astraya's not what you think

Astraya's known the 'bots for a while, and has made a relationship. Astraya loves Optimus, but when she sees Ratchet's holoform, she goes soft. Optimus notices and talks about things Astraya thought Optimus wouldn't talk about. Optimus makes an arrangement for Ratchet and Astraya and things go haywire afterwards.

Astraya couldn't blame Optimus; he was like a walking dictionary and google in one. Astraya was currently sitting in his passenger seat, staring out the window. She had suggested going to the Washington D.C. library and Optimus had jumped on it. Ratchet had wanted to come along for human medical information so he was tagging behind.

Astraya stretched in her seat. It had been a while since she had slept, and Optimus was really wanting for her to. He was becoming impatient. "Astraya, you need sleep." Optimus stated. Optimus did another scan to see that she was finally asleep, and had been right before he said she needed it.

Optimus chuckled. He turned his head to her and smiled. It was dark, no one could see into the windows. Optimus continued to drive as his holoform moved to Astraya. Astraya's eyes opened and she said, "Don't even think about it." "You can't keep me from thinking about it." Optimus muttered as he got back in his seat and put his hands back on the wheel.

Astraya giggled and said, "Just don't try." Optimus mumbled then said, "Fine." Astraya giggled then fell into a calm and peaceful sleep.

Astraya's eyes flicked open and she groaned. She sat up and stretched and opened her eyes again to be met with sun. Astraya winced and closed her eyes again. "Hello eyes, meet sun." she muttered. "Morning Optimus." She greeted then looked out the window. She could see the city ahead and silently cursed it. She was a country person, just tolerating Chicago was enough.

But it did help when Optimus took her out to her farm. But her guard always went down out there and she ended up being on the receiving end of Optimus's little… love spurts. Optimus's motor purred as they moved along. Astraya could feel the feelings of the Prime, though it was that no one could tell she could and only her.

That's when she registered the presence on her upper leg, the light press into her skin, the gentle circular motions of the caressing thumb. Astraya held back the moan, but couldn't hold off the whimper. "Optimus." She whimpered as the hand moved upwards, she leaning back in the seat. She turned to be met with Optimus's lips to hers.

"We don't want to hold Ratchet up." Astraya whispered and Optimus grumbled and got back in his seat. They pulled up the ramp and stopped on the top level of the parking system. Optimus allowed Astraya out as Ratchet pulled beside them.

"See Optimus, my point exactly." she whispered as his holoform came up to her. "Oh, come on Ratchet, I want to see what your holoform looks like." Astraya whined. There was a soft pressure on the small of her back, but Astraya ignored it… that is until it gained its pressure. Astraya turned on Optimus and said, "Optimus, that is enough. Now act your age already."

Optimus looked down. "Optimus, you know what I mean, and what I mean is later." Astraya said softer. Optimus nodded. "Are you 2 ready to head in?" Ratchet asked. "No, because your holoform won't come out…" Astraya replied as she turned around and her heart skipped at least 2 beats. Ratchet's holoform stood before her and Optimus.

His eyes weren't brown, but a dark hazel. His hair was a reddish sandy color. His red rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He had on a white coat that was open to reveal a light grey shirt. His lips were pursed in a small smile and his hands were shoved into his coat pockets. He wore blue jeans. His shoes were red, black, and grey. His shoulders were loose.

Astraya just stood there; he was as sexy as Optimus. She nodded and Ratchet handed her the iPod that served as their holoforms' recharge battery. They walked into the library and Astraya had to power the iPod on to show there wasn't any threat. They walked through and Astraya gathered books of her own as well as for Optimus and Ratchet.

She sat the books down and started to read her books as Ratchet and Optimus continued to gather. If anything was funny, it was the fact that they wanted to know a lot. Astraya finished 6 200 page books in 2 hours flat.

The thing that contributed to Astraya from the iPod was that she could still listen to songs on it without it losing power. Astraya sat on her chair with a leg draped over an arm rest and was reading a book as she listened to the music. Her leg moved back and forward a little. Astraya looked up then back to her book when she saw Ratchet and Optimus coming.

Astraya finished that book in that moment and sat it with the others she had finished. She picked up an astronomical physics book and started to read it. She glanced up to see Ratchet and Optimus scanning the books. "Luckys." Astraya growled and went back to her book.

Astraya gasped when Ratchet touched her forehead and she suddenly scanned the book. She read it in a heartbeat from the scan. She looked up to see Ratchet sitting back down and scanning more books. Astraya shrugged and picked up another book. She realized she could control the scanning power.

She finished 10 more books in the next 3 hours and 27 minutes. Ratchet and Optimus walked with her to the back and they took the energy from the iPod and their holoforms powered up. Astraya shrugged and walked off as the mechs walked off to find more books to scan. Astraya smiled and shook her head and started to read one of the many animal science books.

She rolled her eyes and found that she could save the data she scanned and never forget it. She quickly scanned all the animal science books that were based off of animals she wanted to know about and walked off.

Optimus and Ratchet on the other hand came back to the table to see Astraya not there. With the past of Astraya getting caught by the Decepticons it set them off. They walked around and Astraya snickered as she walked by with some books. "Guys." She whispered and they stopped in their tracks.

She looked at them with a grin and they sighed. Astraya smiled and walked back to the table with them as she shook her head. They started to scan books and Astraya smiled. She looked up at the mechs and saw how they were extremely focused on scanning the knowledge.

Astraya smiled and walked off to get something to eat. When she walked back Optimus and Ratchet stared at her and Optimus whispered, "We didn't even see you go." Astraya smiled widely and sat down and picked up the book she left off at.

Ratchet walked off and Optimus spoke up. "You think Ratchet's authentic appearance is rather heart rising." Astraya nearly spat out the water she was drinking. "What in the world are you talking about?" she hissed. "Your heart rate increased and skipped a few beats when you first saw him." Optimus stated calmly. "Optimus." Astraya warned.

"Ratchet has never interphased with your kind." Optimus said in an even more hushed tone. Astraya looked at Optimus and whisper screamed, "Why would I care?!" "Your pheromones were unusually high, only that way when with me in our playful manner or if I dress to impress you. I think it would be nice for Ratchet to gain a sense about human interphasing." Optimus suggested in that hushed voice.

Astraya saw Ratchet wandering over. "You should…" Astraya shut him up with a kiss. She motioned to Ratchet with her eyes then closed them. "Thanks for the info." She stated as she pulled away and Optimus nodded then shook his head and gave her a very confused expression. Astraya shot him a warning glare.

Astraya felt awkward as she was left with Ratchet alone as Optimus went in search for more books. "You are rather nervous Astraya, is something wrong?" 'God, Optimus is right.' Astraya thought as she heard that strong voice emerge and said as she dropped her head, "Nah, just tired."

Ratchet nodded and went back to scanning, but looking at her every other time he scanned. He walked off as Optimus came back. "I am going to ask him." He stated and Astraya's eyes grew wide. She could tell Optimus was already talking to Ratchet by the way he looked to nothing in particular. "He says he would like to." Optimus reported and Astraya glared at him.

Optimus smiled and said, "Do not worry, I won't mind." Astraya loosened up. Optimus chuckled and finished scanning his books. Ratchet walked back and finished shortly before Astraya. They walked out and Optimus bought her dinner.

She ate carefully as to not spill or drop crumbs in Optimus, it wouldn't be nice. She sat her trash in the bag the food came in and Optimus stated, "Tonight." Astraya looked at him confused. Optimus's holoform looked at her. "Ratchet."

Astraya stiffened. "I hate you right now." She growled and Optimus chuckled. They pulled into the camp ground and Astraya slid out with her sleeping bag and threw the trash in the trash can nearby. She shot Optimus a warning glare and his motor purred. Astraya raised an eyebrow in question.

She rolled her eyes and turned to run into something. She gasped as she fell back and two hands grabbed her by the waist. She looked up to see Ratchet. "Ratchet!" Astraya said a little startled. She heard Optimus's motor rev in light laughter. Ratchet helped her up and she shook the fall off. "I'm sorry." She stated quickly and put her sleeping bag down.

Ratchet chuckled and nodded. "I know Optimus said so without your permission, but I would like your permission to interphase with you." Ratchet stated shyly. "You have it, since Optimus won't mind it." Astraya replied. She then noticed his glasses were gone as well as his coat.

Ratchet first took her glasses off then cupped her head in his hands and caught her lips with his. Astraya whimpered a little as Ratchet's tongue slipped into her mouth. Astraya was now far distance blind as well as up close, but she could see 3 feet to 7 feet away perfectly for some reason.

Ratchet pulled away and trailed kisses down to her neck. The presence of the wet lips on her bare skin sent waves of pleasure through her. Ratchet chuckled and Astraya felt a pressure on the small of her back. Optimus. Astraya felt the pleasure of being between the 2.

She didn't feel the work of hands or know about what was happening until she felt the buckle of Ratchet's belt press against her skin. 'Slag.' she thought as Ratchet's lips went to the collar of her shirt. He kissed the bare skin above it and Astraya's legs went limp.

She started to fall, but 4 hands forced her to stand. No matter how weak she was, those hands held her there. Astraya felt the familiar lips of Optimus's holoform's on the back of her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her spine.

Astraya felt as Ratchet pulled away slowly and moved down. 'God.' Astraya thought as she felt her jeans being tampered with. Astraya moaned and 2 chuckles occurred. Astraya gasped as she felt Ratchet's head press into her stomach as he messed with the zipper with a rather unsteady hand.

He gently put kisses down and Astraya almost fell down in pleasure. Astraya leaned back against Optimus as Ratchet slowly moved to her bare vagina. Astraya moaned as Ratchet gently laid kisses there. Optimus's lips connected to Astraya's just as she was going to yell, silencing her.

"I want to take you." Ratchet whispered. "Take her!" Optimus ordered, Astraya too dazed to speak. Her daze snapped in half as she heard the rather harsh tone in Optimus's voice and gasped as her boots, jeans, and undergarments were first pulled away rather quickly. Optimus drug her shirt off and unclasped her bra. He laid her down on her sleeping bag and Astraya stared up at the sky.

She whimpered at the sudden pleasurable force on her hips. "Astraya." Optimus said in warning and Astraya spread her legs. She whimpered at the sudden expanse of her vagina and looked down to see Ratchet. Astraya breathed hard as he slipped in and out of her slowly.

Optimus backed away while chuckling; he wanted his time in the morning as they usually did. Right now it was Ratchet's turn. Optimus honestly wouldn't mind having Ratchet in with him and Astraya. Ratchet covered Astraya easily, pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

She was about to make a protest to the situation, but it was never said as she gasped in delight as Ratchet nipped at her neck. Astraya held onto Ratchet's shoulders as he slammed into her when he let her arms go to trail his hands down her body, looking for sensitive spots. Their hips collided as Ratchet slammed into her.

Astraya could see out of the corner of her eye as Ratchet pulled away from her neck a little. There was a small, delighted, yet kind of evil smile on his face as he chuckled. Astraya moaned as Ratchet slammed into her again. Ratchet moved down a little to nip at her breast. Astraya's breath hitched in her throat. Ratchet started softly then became more aggressive.

Ratchet's thrusts were fast and hard, and every time his hips rammed into hers. Astraya was panting, scrambling for a hold on Ratchet. It wasn't as much as Optimus would have her doing though. "R-Ratchet!" Astraya gasped and her vagina spazzed around Ratchet's penis. Ratchet roared in pleasure and Astraya breathed deeply as she lay there.

Astraya let her eyes close and she fell into sleep rather quickly. Ratchet kissed her once more before pulling out of her. Ratchet thought Optimus was going to put Astraya in his cab, but tensioned when she was sat bare on his back seat. Ratchet looked at Optimus confused and watched as he draped a blanket over Astraya.

Optimus kissed her head before disappearing. Ratchet let his holoform climb in and curled around Astraya.

Astraya woke up and instantly realized she wasn't in Optimus's cab. First off, she wasn't in the cab bed. Second, she would have been on her back and being slammed into by Optimus's holoform as usual. That's what her wakeup call was. Astraya was confused. She then realized it wasn't morning yet.

She turned lightly and fell back asleep; not realizing the blanket fell off of her or that Ratchet's holoform was right there and that she had no clothes on.

Ratchet had felt the shift of Astraya and opened his eyes to look down at Astraya, who was now facing him, and couldn't help but admire her build. He would ask Optimus if he could be with him and Astraya as soon as possible; it wasn't rare for 2 mechs to share a femme after all.

He ran his hand down the center of her back and her back arched, her body forcing into his. She started to shake from the cold. Ratchet smiled and continued for a little while before going back into recharge, not minding to cover her up, but wrapping himself around her as her warmth.

All was silent as Optimus shuttered and woke up. He transformed and stretched, his joints groaning in protest. He looked to see Ratchet still peacefully asleep, and took the chance to transform and drive off for a little drive. He needed it.

Ratchet woke up about an hour later, his axels soar. His holoform's eyes opened and he smiled as he found Astraya in her place. Her place, where she belonged with him, in his holoform's arms when he had her. Astraya's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

She froze when she saw Ratchet's holoform and memory of the night before flooded her mind. She smiled and blushed as she looked at Ratchet. Ratchet trailed his hand down her body and Astraya blushed harder, figuring out her naked being state.

Ratchet's motor purred as he ran his hand down her body, earning and squeal of pleasure from the human femme. He pulled her closer, his arms around her waist. Astraya squeaked at the sudden position and Ratchet's motor continued to run.

His clothing deactivated as Astraya wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Astraya buried her head in his chest and murmured, "You're as good as Optimus." "I was hoping that." Ratchet replied and nipped her earlobe. Astraya giggled and murmured, "But you get me at night, Optimus gets me at morning."

"I'll change that." Ratchet growled and Astraya said, "No you won't." Optimus drove up and Astraya squeaked as his holoform pulled her out. Ratchet sat as his door stayed opened. "Ratchet, get over here!" Optimus snarled and Ratchet hurried over. Astraya's eyes widened and she said, "A-a double t-time?"

Ratchet and Optimus chuckled in reply and Astraya screamed at the sudden large expanse of her vagina. Ratchet and Optimus stayed in chorus as they thrust in and out of her. Astraya kept her hands locked on Optimus's shoulders as she leaned back against Ratchet.

Their overloads came quicker by this routine and Astraya screamed as they hit the back of her vagina as they overloaded. Their overload electricity shot through their holoforms and Astraya gasped at the delightful shock.

Astraya leaned back, eyes wide, as she breathed deeply. She sat up and walked off. Ratchet and Optimus whined as they were pulled out of Astraya and watched as she put on fresh clothes. Ratchet and Optimus activated their holoforms' clothing. Astraya turned to look at them and dropped her hairbrush before giggling in pleasure to what she saw:

Astraya circled Ratchet before moving to the rather jealous looking Optimus:

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Astraya purred. Optimus smiled and said, "Nothing new to me." Ratchet smiled and turned his head down, blushing as he dug the tip of his shoe in the soil. "I don't think it's old for Ratchet." Astraya teased and Ratchet blushed harder. "Hey, yeah. Why don't you help him out?" Optimus got in on it as he put his hands on Ratchet's shoulders.

Astraya giggled and wrapped her arms around Ratchet's mid-section. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Ratchet felt so secure with them. "I wouldn't mind having 2 little boys scampering after me." Astraya stated and Ratchet and Optimus knew what she was saying, she wanted Ratchet to join in with them.

"You sure you'll have enough energy to take care of 2 of us?" Optimus joked. Astraya smiled and said, "You'll have to wait and see."


End file.
